


Greener Pastures

by OsirisApollo



Series: Black Sheep [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Moving In Together, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester, Scent Marking, Sheep Castiel (Supernatural), Shifter Castiel, Shifter Dean, Wolf Dean, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 22:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OsirisApollo/pseuds/OsirisApollo
Summary: “Now that we’re wolf-married, do you… I mean should I…” Castiel trailed off for a second, and when his eyes met Dean’s again, the only thing in them was determination. “I think we should live together.”





	Greener Pastures

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, when I wrote the first part of this series, I had no idea it would be more than a one shot. That being said, we can just assume that their clothes shift with them, like they do in canon. We'll just say the original chase scene was foreplay and that's why they were naked. Don't read to much into it!
> 
> Also, If you haven't already, you should read the first two works in this series first. You will be very lost if you start here.
> 
> Start here: [Black Sheep ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11722311) (Explicit)

“Now that we’re wolf-married, do you… I mean should I…” Castiel trailed off for a second, and when his eyes met Dean’s again, the only thing in them was determination. “I think we should live together.”

Dean’s heart soared before he could temper it. Ever since their mating, it had become more and more of a challenge to be away from Castiel. He hadn’t known how to tell the sheep that he couldn’t be separated from him for much longer. He didn’t want to force the man into anything he wasn’t really ready for, but now Castiel was offering him exactly what he wanted. Well, almost.

“You want me to move to the pasture?” Dean asked, tentatively. It wasn’t what he’d hoped, but he would make it work if that was what the sheep wanted.

“Oh god no.” Castiel’s eyes widened as soon as the words came from his mouth, and he rushed to explain himself. “I mean, mother would kill me if I brought a wolf to the farm.”

The sheep looked unsure, as if he was afraid Dean would be upset. But Dean wasn’t upset. He wasn’t upset that the other sheep wouldn’t want him around, and he was certainly not upset that his mate wanted to live in his den. He was ecstatic.

“You want to come live in the forest with me?” The wolf asked, only for clarification. The sheep nodded. 

“Really? You want to move into my den?” Dean tried to keep the excitement from his voice, but worried that he was failing miserably. He didn’t want to scare the other man off with his enthusiasm, but his wolf was begging to yip excitedly and wag it’s tail. It took everything within him to keep control. The combination of his wolf’s reaction to the news combined with his own so flawlessly, it was hard to tell which part of him was showing above the surface.

“Yes. If that’s alright with you, and the other wolves.” Castiel said in that shy manner he adopted when he didn’t know how Dean was going to react to one of his suggestions. He was looking down at his feet and probably couldn’t tell how well received the news actually was.

“Fuck the other wolves. You’re really going to come live with me?” Dean could hear the joy in his own voice, and that brought the sheep’s gaze up. He knew there was an unmistakable grin splitting his face.

Castiel gave him a small grin of his own, and it seemed to be sinking in that the wolf quite liked the idea of Castiel moving in with him.

“Yes.”

“Tonight?” Dean asked immediately. He knew he was coming on too strong, but he couldn’t stop it. He felt like a pup with no sense of decorum.

“What?” Castiel looked scandalized at the idea. “Dean, I haven’t even told mother that I’ve gone and gotten myself wolf-married.”

Dean pouted. “Stop calling it wolf-married. We’re mated.” 

He didn’t even attempt to hide his disappointment. He felt his face fall, and he wrapped his arms around himself protectively. 

He knew his reaction was a little extreme. The subject had only been brought up minutes ago, but he couldn’t help it. He wanted nothing more than to have the sheep all to himself, as soon as possible.

“Yes, well, that word will mean nothing to mother. At least wolf-married kind of sums it up.” Castiel’s eyes looked worried, and he placed a comforting hand on Dean’s shoulder. “Are you truly upset that I’m not moving in today?”

“Well…” Dean was actually a little embarrassed at just how upset he was. He knew it probably had a lot to do with their mating, but he couldn’t help the way he was reacting. “I just really love the idea of having you in my home.”

The half admission took a lot out of him, but the pleased expression on Castiel’s face made it worthwhile.

“I suppose I can just tell mother when I pick up my things...” The sheep’s face held that smirk that meant he was about to make some bad decisions. Bad decisions usually meant good things for Dean.

The wolf tried to keep his excitement in check this time. He thought he knew what Castiel was implying, but he didn’t want to rush the man’s decision.

The sheep managed to look shy, even with the mischievous glint still present in his gaze. “Do you want to go with me?”

“To get your things?”

“Yes.”

“Right now?” The wolf hedged, unable to keep the hope from his voice.

Castiel grinned at him. “Yes.”

Dean knew his grin was huge and ridiculous, but he couldn’t help it. His mate was coming home with him.

  
  


It wasn’t until they were in the treeline between the forest and the pasture that Dean started to worry if they were doing the right thing. As much as he wanted to have Castiel all to himself it wasn’t really fair to take him away from his family. Dean knew if he’d had to leave his home and his family, he would not have been happy about it.

Even the excited smile on Castiel’s face couldn’t convince Dean this was what he really wanted.

“Cas.” He called out, stopping the other man before he left the safety of the trees. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

As much as the wolf wanted Castiel by his side, always, he didn’t want him to be miserable there.

The sheep’s eyes softened as he looked at him, and Dean knew he understood what the wolf was asking. 

“This is what I want.” He answered seriously. The sincerity in his eyes held for only a moment before they turned to the mischievous glint Dean was more familiar with.

“If we go in now, we can probably sneak out without having to talk to anyone. They should all be in the pasture or working the farm.”

_ “What?”  _ The shift from worrying that he hadn’t even told his mother he was mated, to wanting to sneak out unnoticed was so great that it shocked Dean into immobility.

“It’ll be easier this way.” Castiel said with a shrug. He kept glancing toward the large blue farmhouse that stood on the other side of the pasture from where they were. “If we keep low behind this hill, we can follow it all the way to the yard. It should be safe to go in the back.”

Dean couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His mate was usually so sensible and responsible.

“Don’t you think you’re a little old to run away from home?” He asked, only half joking. Even if he didn’t really expect Castiel’s family to be very accepting, he’d still had every intention of facing that problem head on.

“I’m not running away from home. I’m a happily married man now. Isn’t that when most people leave their family homes?” The tone of his voice was probably more questioning than he’d meant it to really be, but Dean let that slide for now.

Dean sighed. “Mated.” He corrected

“Happily mated.” Castiel corrected him right back, with a grin.

Dean couldn’t help but smile back, although it was short lived. “Are you sure this is how you wanna do this?”

Castiel sighed this time, turning to face the wolf directly. “You don’t know my family, Dean. It will be an argument I just don’t feel like having right now. If it’ll make you feel better, we can come back later and talk to mother, but it will be much easier after I’ve already left. I do not need her approval.”

Dean didn’t like it, but he knew that Castiel was right. He  _ didn’t _ know his mate’s family at all. It wasn’t too much for the sheep to ask Dean to trust his decision on this.

“It’s up to you, Cas.”

He was graced with a grateful smile.

“Let’s go.”

Dean didn’t get a chance to ask anything else before the sheep transformed in front of him. The man’s long limbs grew shorter and his torso covered itself in a thick wool.

“You still haven’t had a shearing.” Dean commented, as Castiel’s wool finished filling in. The sheep’s emotionless eyes still managed to portray his irritation at that comment, and Dean snorted.

“I guess it will be easier for me to sneak around in wolf form, but I’m not sure your sheep is going to be much help.”

“Baaaaa!” The sheep somehow managed to look indignant.

Dean let loose a chuckle before he could help himself. Castiel never let his sheep reach the surface while he was human form. He had much better control over his inner animal than Dean did. Although, it may have had something to do with the generally docile nature of the sheep. It was certainly made it a little strange to hear the sheep now, though.

Before Castiel could get any ideas about using his newly formed hooves on Dean’s shins, Dean allowed his wolf to emerge.

The transition wasn’t difficult. The wolf was always just below the surface, begging to be let loose. It took only seconds before Dean could feel the breeze brushing through the fur that covered every part of his body.

With the change came a heightened sense of smell, and before Dean even knew what he was doing, his muzzle was buried in the wool of the sheep beside him. Even in human form, Dean was well aware of the scent of his mate, but in this form it was a sweet ambrosia.

The mix of fresh cut grass, lavender, and mint that had always surrounded the sheep were overwhelming. They had always called to Dean in a way he’d never been able to define, but now, when it hit him, it was like coming home. The wolf knew it was an effect of their mating, but it was the first time he’d gotten a real taste of it. It was wonderful.

The wolf pressed in, nearly knocking the sheep over in his efforts to get closer.

“Baaah!” Castiel protested.

Dean felt the rumble of a soft growl leaving his body, and the sheep stilled. Since he was unable to talk to his mate in this form, Dean could only hope the sheep understood what was happening. They’d discussed it briefly before, and the wolf hoped Castiel would remember Dean wouldn’t be able to resist the wool that had been revealed to him.

The wolf turned so they were parallel to each other and proceeded to use his whole body to rub along the sheep’s side. He shifted, rolling his body against Castiel’s to cover as much area as he could.

Dean brushed against his mate even as he moved to spread his scent on Castiel’s other side. When he was done, there would be no doubt who this sheep belonged to.

Luckily, Castiel stayed complacent during his scent marking, and it wasn’t until Dean’s muzzle found it’s way to the sheep’s hindquarters that Castiel made any effort to stop his actions.

Castiel turned back to glare at him, and the look in the sheep’s eyes clearly asked if he was done. Even as embarrassed as Dean was about the way he was acting, he was undeniably pleased when the breeze blew and he could detect his own scent mixed with his mate’s.

Since he couldn’t really answer, Dean just turned toward the hill that was meant to be their cover, instead. He could hear Castiel moving to follow him, so he figured his point had been made.

  
  


Sneaking up to the farmhouse was actually pretty fun for Dean. The silent stalking was an aspect of the wolf he didn’t really get to use very often. It was like a challenge. Although, it turned out to not be very challenging. 

Not only had nobody spotted them, but it seemed that there was no one around  _ to _ spot them. The thrill of the hunt was short lived, but it was fun in it’s own way.

Once they reached the house, they shifted back into their human forms.

“So, which one is your room?” Dean asked, while he scoped out the kitchen area they’d just stepped into.

It was neat and clean, but everything in the place looked to be over a hundred years old. The small appliances looked to be well used, and the stove looked very old, maybe even the kind heated by firewood. Dean wouldn’t have been surprised to find that the refrigerator was really just an icebox. It was like stepping back in time. He didn’t know any wolves that had dens like this.

The dining room was visible off to the side, and he raised an eyebrow at the enormous table that filled the room. It looked like it could comfortably seat twenty, and the number of chairs that surrounded it showed Dean his estimate might not be far off.

“This way.” Castiel whispered. He indicated that Dean should follow, and the wolf moved into step behind him. 

They made their way toward the front of the house where a staircase led them to the next floor. They crept down the hallway, passing wooden door after wooden door—all of which looked like one good huff could blow them in. 

At the end of the hallway, Castiel finally opened one of the doors, indicating that Dean should follow. As soon as the wolf cleared the doorway, it was closed after him.

Dean didn’t really know what he’d been expecting when he got to Castiel’s room, but this certainly wasn’t it. 

There were five beds total, all pressed up against the wall. There wasn’t much space for moving around between them. There were five trunks at the ends of the beds, and Dean didn’t have to guess what was in them. 

Castiel made his way to the far corner of the room and threw open the trunk at the end. He began pulling out clothing and a few books and tossing them on the bed that Dean supposed had once belonged to the sheep. The wolf felt happiness swell inside him as he realized that was no longer the case. Castiel’s bed was in Dean’s home now.

“Do you need some help?” He asked, even knowing there wasn’t room for the both of them to dig through the trunk. The beautiful smile he received made him glad he’d asked, though.

“There’s not much.” Castiel answered, glancing around the room as if looking for something. “Although, I’m not sure how we’ll be able to transport it.”

The vision of running away from home was so firmly ingrained in Dean’s head from the way things had been going, the answer came to him easily.

“Here, clear off the bed.” He helped Castiel stack his things neatly on top of the trunk his things had been stored in, before stripping the bed. He pulled off the top sheet, and began restacking Castiel’s things into the center of it, before tying it off and presenting the fairly heavy package to the sheep.

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean’s ingenuity, but brushed past him instead of accepting the bundle.

“Give me one second.” He said, striding out of the room with an indication that the wolf should stay where he was.

Dean stood stock-still in the unfamiliar room, clutching a homemade sack filled with all of his mate’s worldly possessions. He was unsure what the protocol here was, but the longer they were here, the guiltier he felt about taking Castiel from his family. Especially when the sheep didn’t seem to have any intention of saying goodbye.

He tried to push those thoughts from his mind, though. It wasn’t as if the forest was so far away they wouldn’t be able to visit. And Dean would never ask that Castiel leave his family completely. By the time Castiel returned, the wolf had been able to mostly convince himself that the choice belonged to the sheep, and if this is how Castiel wanted to do it, Dean could respect that.

Castiel returned with a slip of paper, and he laid it on the pillow of the bed that was closest to where his own had been. In a neat script, a name was printed across it: Anna. The sheep looked sad as he released the paper, and a heartfelt sigh escaped him. He straightened and pulled his shoulders back, turning to face Dean directly.

“Who’s Anna?” Dean asked before he could help himself. The sadness in his mate was beginning to affect the way Dean felt about what they were doing.

“My sister.” 

The sheep’s answer made Dean cringe. He’d spent all of his effort trying not to think of what it would be like leaving his own family, and Castiel mentioning his sister only brought with it thoughts of his own brother. There was no way Dean would be able to leave his brother without saying goodbye. Even if it was only to another part of town.

“Cas.” He cringed at the look on the sheep’s face, as if he already knew what Dean was going to say and didn’t want to hear it. “Don’t you want to at least talk to your mother first?”

“She’s not my mother, Dean. She’s  _ the _ mother. She takes care of  _ all _ of the ewes.” Castiel’s voice held a little anger, and Dean decided it was best not to comment.

Castiel continued without prompting anyway, although he seemed to take a calming breath first. “Sheep are not like wolves. The only one I will miss here is Anna, and she will understand why I left without seeking her out.”

“Okay.” Dean agreed, although it was only because he didn’t really know what else to say.

Apparently Castiel could pick up on that, because he reached out a hand to run along Dean’s jaw with a sigh. “I promise I’ll explain more later.”

The wolf stared into his mate’s eyes, taking in his scent, and confirming to himself that this was actually what Castiel wanted. The sheep seemed so sure, and nothing in his eyes or his scent told Dean any different.

“Let’s go.” Castiel 

The wolf just nodded and moved to follow his mate back out of the house that had been his home.

  
  


It took no effort at all to sneak Cas to the back door of his den. Dean lived on the outskirts of the little village the wolves had made for themselves in the forest, and he’d practically worn a trail from the pasture to his home by then. Although the sun had already set, they found their way easily. 

Castiel came to abrupt halt as soon as they stepped from the line of trees.

“This is your den?” He asked incredulously, staring up at the two story cabin-like structure that Dean called home.

Dean was reminded of the living conditions at the farmhouse, and understood the question much better than he would have had he not gone with Castiel. “Yeah.”

He moved around his mate to lead him toward the house, pushing open the door that lead into his kitchen. “Come on in, Cas.”

The sheep followed him into his home slowly, glancing around at the table that seated four, and then making his way farther into the kitchen to stare at the much more modern appliances than had been in his old home.

They had taken turns carrying the heavy load of Castiel’s things on the way, and Dean had been the one that had carried them the last. He moved to place the package in the living space, allowing his mate to get a good look around without him hovering.

The sight of his living room made him cringe a little inside. It was almost barren: no decor, only a couch and coffee table, with a tv standing against the opposite wall. It practically screamed unmated, and although it had never bothered Dean before, it did now.

They had skipped so many steps in the bonding process that Dean hadn’t once thought of preparing his home for his mate. It wasn’t even as if he’d had time to do it. They’d only decided to move in together today, but Dean couldn’t help but feel like a bad alpha as he saw Castiel join him out of the corner of his eye. He should have begun arranging his den when he’d decided to take a mate. He’d just been so busy with work, and spending as much time with Castiel as he could, he hadn’t given any thought to the tradition of making his home an acceptable place for them both to live.

“Your home is beautiful, Dean.” The sheep said, coming to stand beside him.

Dean turned to face his love, ensuring the other man knew he was serious. “Our home, Cas. This is our home now.” 

Even as guilty as he felt about not doing his part to make sure Castiel felt at home when he got here, he still wanted to make sure the sheep knew this home belonged to him, too.

“I’m sorry I didn’t get it ready for you. It was pretty short notice.”

“Get it ready for me?” The sheep looked confused, but there was a spark in his eye that said he may have read about this tradition.

“Yeah. It’s supposed to be part of the courting. Making my home a place you will be comfortable in. Maybe tomorrow we can go shopping.” 

“Dean, you don’t have to do that. I am just happy to be here. With you.” The sincerity in Castiel’s voice was nearly enough to ease Dean’s discomfort.

“Yes, I do.” Dean said simply, and although it looked like the sheep wanted to argue, he just nodded instead.

“Do you truly live here alone?” Castiel asked, after taking in the sight of the room again.

Dean was once again reminded of the farmhouse: the sheer number of chairs at the dining room table, and how many beds were in the room they’d gone to. “Well, I did. But now I have you for company, right?”

Castiel smiled a soft smile at him that made it worth all of his efforts to convince the sheep that he belonged here.

“This is not at all what I pictured when I read about wolf dens.” The sheep admitted, looking around the large space again.

“What were you picturing?” Dean asked, curiously. He didn’t know what all his mate had read about, or how old the information in the books was.

“Well, when I was reading about wolf culture, it said that you—I mean the alpha wolf— would build a home for your family.” The sheep told him in a cautious tone of voice.

“Yeah, that’s right.” 

“You  _ built _ this?” Castiel’s face and tone held nothing but shock, and it caused Dean to chuckle a little, before he better explained the situation.

“Yeah, well, traditionally when an alpha comes of age they would be charged with building their own den. But we haven’t really done it that way in a long time. Back then it used to be every alpha for himself. But now that we’ve built a pack here, we usually work together. When I was coming of age, I designed my den. Then all the other alphas in the pack helped me build this place.”

“Wow.”

“Why do you still look so shocked?”

“I guess I didn’t really believe some of the things I read. Your culture is so different than mine.” Castiel sighed and looked away. “I liked the idea that we would have our own space and privacy. I had no idea that it would be like this.” The sheep gestured to the room at large.

“Do you not like it?”

Castiel’s eyes snapped back to his immediately. “What? Of course I like it! This home is beautiful, and your pack sounds amazing. I just pictured a home in the woods away from everyone. I like this even better.” The sheep smiled at him reassuringly.

Dean let out a sigh of relief. He knew the way his family lived was much different than the way Castiel’s did, and he hadn’t realized how worried he was that his mate would dislike all the changes. He decided to take Castiel at his word, and let that worry slip away for now. He still had other questions he wanted answers to.

“Are you going to tell me why we snuck you out of the farmhouse, now?”

The sheep sighed, turning back to look at the small table. It was a difference Dean himself had already spotted; so, he understood what might have been going through his mate’s mind at the sight.

“Is it true that wolves raise their own young?”

The question surprised Dean in more ways than one. Was Castiel avoiding the subject?

“Of course we raise our own pups.” 

Castiel smiled softly, as if he liked that answer. “You say of course, because that’s all you’ve ever known. Lambs are not raised by the ones that bred them. Lambs are raised by the ewes.”

Dean could feel his eyebrows raise. He’d always assumed things were different in the pasture, and the trip to the farmhouse had confirmed that fairly well. But maybe he’d never really given a thought to  _ how _ different it really was.

Dean couldn’t help but feel a little ashamed at that. When they’d mated, Castiel had done actual research into wolf culture. Hell, Castiel knew more than the wolf did about some things. Dean blamed his own lack of foresight that his knowledge of sheep culture still only included what he’d learned at the academy— which wasn’t much— and anything that his own sheep had told him.

“So, your mother…” Dean started, not really sure where he was going. He still felt guilty about sneaking Castiel out without informing his family.

The sheep seemed to understand the question the wolf was asking before he’d even figured it out himself. “Naomi. She’s not my mother— at least, I don’t think she is.” Castiel’s head tilted as if in thought for a second, but he continued, “She’s in charge of the farmhouse. She makes sure the ewes are taken care of and the rams are kept away from us until it’s time to breed.”

Dean couldn’t help but ask. “What do you mean you don’t  _ think _ she is?”

“Well, she is a bit older, and I don’t think she is being bred anymore. Although, she could have been back when I was born.” Castiel’s voice was perfectly reasonable, but the words coming out of his mouth made no sense at all to Dean.

“You don’t know if she’s your mother?”

Castiel made a sound of exasperation that had the wolf cringing. “Dean, you’re not listening! None of us do. I wasn’t raised the same way you were. I know one of the ewes gave birth to me, and I know that one of the rams bred with her, but I don’t know which ones.”

It was a lot to take in, considering how different the life Castiel spoke of was from the way his own had been. He let it all sink in for a moment before he asked his next question, not wanting to get reprimanded again. “But, what about your brother and sister?”

Apparently this was an acceptable question, because the sheep answered it without the dramatics. “Anna and Inias were raised at the same time that I was. Rams win the right to breed all of the ewes, so the chances are high that we all have the same father. But ewes usually only produce one lamb, so our mothers were all different, probably.”

Dean could not picture living the way Castiel had described. Growing up with no knowledge of who your mother and father were seemed so far away from everything Dean had been taught to cherish. The thought of being raised by a group of what amounted to omegas, without the slightest clue which one had actually birthed you, was baffling. 

“Reading about wolf culture made me realize how backwards things really are in the pasture,” Castiel admitted. “When we first mated, I didn’t think anything of us living in different places, or that we only got to see each other occasionally. It wasn’t until I read about mating that I realized we were supposed to be living together. The thought had honestly never even occurred to me.”

Dean did  _ not _ like that choice of phrasing. He thought he’d made it clear to his mate that it was his choice if he wanted to come and stay with the wolf or not. Dean didn’t want Castiel living with him because he thought that’s what he was  _ supposed _ to do.

“Cas, you don’t have to live here if you don’t want to.” He told his mate softly, hoping it came out the way he’d meant for it to.

Castiel’s reaction was immediate. “I do want to! I want to be here with you! I want to have my own space. I want to be a part of a supportive community. I want all of the things I read about. And if we decide to have our own la- pups, I want to be able to raise them  _ with you _ .”

Dean was a little taken aback by the vehemence of Castiel’s tone, but his bafflement quickly turned to excitement. His mate truly wanted to be here, in his home, with him. And even though the knowledge that his mate was even thinking about breeding was enough to quicken Dean’s heart rate, he knew it wasn’t really the time to have that discussion.

“I just wanted to make sure.”

They sat for a while, just grinning at each other, before Dean finally realized how late it was getting. He knew they had a full day ahead of them if Castiel was going to meet the pack, and it’d probably work out a lot better if they had a good night’s sleep under their belts.

“Let’s unload these books, and I’ll take you for a tour of the upstairs.”

A sly look came over Castiel’s face. “You want to show me your bedroom?” He asked, raising an eyebrow in a provocative manner.

Dean grinned at the insinuation, but couldn’t help correcting his mate. “Our bedroom, Cas.”

They stood together at the coffee table, unravelling the sack they’d made of Castiel’s old sheet and piling the books on the table. Somehow, the man Dean chose to mate had more books than clothing.

“I guess we’ll have to get a bookshelf.” He said, happy to have figured out at least one addition he could make to his home that was sure to make his mate happy.

“Most of these belong to the library, and I will have to return them.”

Castiel sounded amused, but it only cheered Dean further. His mate loved to read, and getting his hands on some books that he could call his own, would surely be well received.

Dean couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face as he watched his mate bundle his clothes for the journey upstairs. This was really happening. His mate had come to live with him in the den that Dean had built for them. 

Not that he knew at the time what a drastic curveball fate would throw. When he’d built the house he had no idea how strong his mate would be, or how fiercely independant. He hadn’t even known that was something he could want, back then.

Dean mated a mischievous, intelligent sheep; a man that was nearly the same size as he was. Someone who wouldn’t back down if he knew Dean was wrong, no matter that his instincts told him he was supposed to submit to the alpha’s will. And Dean couldn’t have been happier.

He leaned forward, placing his hands on Castiel’s face and guiding him into a gentle kiss.

“I’m glad you’re here, Cas.” He said by way of explanation.

The smile he received in return warmed his heart.

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I have already written some of the next part to this series, but no promises of when it will actually get posted. My focus is on Warning Siren (especially since I left it on a cliffhanger last chapter :I )  
> Feel free to bug me over on [Tumblr. ](http://osirisapollo.tumblr.com)


End file.
